


Il Bacio

by Leniam



Series: Attimi [14]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternative Scene, Elements of Dolce, Hannibal is sooooo in love, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Talking
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: Hannibal e Will di fronte alla Primavera. E Will agisce in modo diverso.





	Il Bacio

**Author's Note:**

> [Len, in the room, with the Pen in her Hand](https://lenwithapen.wordpress.com/)  
>   
> Qui è dove parlo di Hannibal in continuazione, dove parlo di ciò che scrivo, dove parlo di tutto quello che mi passa per la testa.  
> E se avete voglia di leggere qualche considerazione su questa serie.  
> [Attimi - Due Parole](https://lenwithapen.wordpress.com/2019/05/15/attimi/)

“Se ti vedessi ogni giorno per sempre, Will, ricorderei questo momento.”

Will sorrise, per un attimo illuminandosi e allo stesso tempo offuscando l’incanto del quadro di fronte al quale erano seduti.

A dispetto di tutte le cicatrici, o forse proprio per esse, il suo viso rimaneva l’opera più interessante e unica lì dentro.

Hannibal lo vide farsi più vicino, gli occhi grandi, le labbra magenta. Non riuscì ad anticipare le sue mosse, perso ad inseguire l’unico corso di pensieri da cui veniva sempre confuso, quello riguardante Will; così quando l’uomo posò la bocca sulla sua la sorpresa fu una scossa al cuore. Il battito successivo arrivò con un millesimo di secondo di ritardo trasformando il suo stupore in un sospiro.

Will gli tolse il fiato più di quanto avesse mai fatto la Primavera.

Subito dopo il rumore umido delle sue labbra che si staccavano, la sua mano che gli toccava la guancia, il sorriso che non scemava dal suo viso.

Un altro battito in ritardo.

“Perché?” Hannibal non riuscì a domandare altro.

“Avevo bisogno di comprenderti, prima di posare gli occhi di nuovo su di te,” mormorò Will. “E ora che ti ho compreso un po’ di più, ho bisogno di comprendere me stesso.”

“Il tuo percorso ti ha portato a questo?” domandò Hannibal.

“Il mio percorso comincia da questo,” ribatté Will, “Dove mi porterà non è mai qualcosa di prevedibile, fra noi.”

La sua voce riecheggiava nella sala vuota, come fossero stati in una chiesa, dando l’impressione che le ultime parole da lui pronunciate fossero una promessa, un giuramento o una confessione.

“Era un bacio che suggellava un perdono, quindi?” chiese ancora Hannibal.

Il sorriso di Will mutò da aperto e sincero qual era a qualcosa di più sinistro, malizioso e bellissimo. Scosse la testa.

“Se ritieni che ci sia qualcosa per cui io debba perdonarti, allora sei tu che devi chiedere il mio perdono.”

Mesi trascorsi lontano da quell’uomo, mesi a rimpiangere la sua compagnia, la sua voce, la sua presenza, la mera idea di lui. Aveva distrutto tutto passandoci sopra come un uragano perché Will l’aveva tradito e subito dopo aver frantumato la tazzina, per la prima volta nella sua vita, si era reso conto che quell’errore irreversibile lo avrebbe tormentato fino alla fine dei suoi giorni.

Hannibal si mosse piano e con molta più delicatezza di quella usata da Will pochi momenti prima baciò le sue labbra. Più a lungo.

Sentì la bocca di Will contrarsi in risposta, rispondere al bacio con un bacio.

“Questo è il tuo modo di chiedermi il perdono?” domandò Will.

“È il mio modo di dirti che qualunque sia il motivo per cui sei qui, il solo fatto di averti visto mi ripagherà di ciò che succederà da adesso in poi.”

“Sei disposto a farti catturare?” chiese Will. “Se fossi qui per quello tu mi seguiresti senza opporre resistenza?”

“Ma non sei qui per quello,” disse Hannibal, “Tu perdoni come Dio perdona.”

“Non sono Dio,” ribatté Will infilando una mano in tasca, “E nemmeno tu lo sei,” aprì il coltellino a serramanico appena estratto e glielo mise sotto al naso. Assomigliava molto a quello da lui usato per aprirgli il ventre mesi orsono, in una precedente vita.

“Il bacio in religione richiama più al tradimento,” disse Hannibal, “Ma noi siamo oltre a quello, vero?”

“Non voglio che tu venga catturato, Hannibal, e non voglio ucciderti,” rispose Will, “E non ti ho mai tradito perché non ti ho mai giurato lealtà. Non voglio che tu soffra, non fisicamente, ma voglio che il sentimento che ti ha cambiato così tanto, il sentimento che ti lacera dentro, quello per me, il sentimento che ti ha portato a fare i più grossi errori della tua vita, ti consumi per sempre. Quale miglior modo di mettere in pratica ciò se non starti accanto?”

“La mia punizione sarà consumarmi nel sentimento che nutro per te,” articolò Hannibal, “Amarti fino alla fine dei miei giorni. E morire d’amore.”

Will sollevò un sopracciglio come a chiedere se ci fosse proprio bisogno di spiegare così tanto.

Hannibal abbassò lo sguardo sul suo album da disegno, gli venne da sorridere.

“Vogliamo andare, allora?” chiese.

“Dopo di te,” lo invitò Will alzandosi.

Hannibal si tirò su in piedi, il bel viso ferito di Will proprio di fronte al suo. E così si sporse per un altro bacio.

Si leccò le labbra e precedette Will fuori dalla stanza.

Sì, sarebbe morto il giorno in cui quel semplice bacio si fosse trasformato nell’appassionato incontro insaziabile di due amanti che da troppo tempo si cercavano.

Sarebbe morto anche solo per quello.

E ne sarebbe valsa la pena.


End file.
